Aliyah and Tobias
by Allegiant76
Summary: Tobias's daughter is growing up and developing an intrest to boys. Find out how he reacts read my story.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN DIVERGET OR ANY CHARECTERS Aliyah's POV

Tonight i am sneeking out to go see the boys. Ethan is going to be there YAY! I know he has noticed me he has asked me to go tonight. Ok the " jumping out the window " theroy doesn't work but i could climb down the tree. Finally i'm down and on my way.

PAGE BREAK When i got there he was waiting. He took my hand and was dragging me somewhere. Then i realized we went to a place where there was no music. " Aliyah, Will you date me?" " YES, YES, YES" he did like me and now i knew it. But before i could say anything he kissed me, Despretely. And i wanted more!

Tobias's POV

When i woke up the door was creeked open. ALIYAH! She had gone to that party! I had to find her and i am. When i got there i asked a teenage boy if he had seen her and he pointed me towards the small meadow. I saw her making out with that Ethan kid. ALIYAH! i shouted. hopefully getting her attention. She turned and in her Ice blue eyes i didn't see the fear i thought but anger. Her blue eyes turned to knives that stabbed my heart. She took his Hand and ran.

Aliyah's POV

In the middle of the best kiss ever i looked over and saw my dad. I gave him the coldest look imaginable. Then i took his hand and Ran as fast as i could. Thanks to my father i could run fast. I had his bulid but Ice blue eyes and Suprisingly Brown\ hair. The only thing inherited from mom was stubbornness.

I will write chapter two when i get 10 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry guys I write short chapters but when I feel like I need long chapters I will write them, but its just the beginning so yeah.**

chapter 2

Tobias's POV

after the night I got Aliyah in her room and locked her door, I also boarded the windows, she can't leave her room unless i unlock the door. I know she hates me right now, but how am I supposed to keep her safe without being protective? That Ethan kid always gives me the creeps, but if i get to know him better? NO! what am i thinking!

Aliyah's POV My dad hates me. That is the only reason he locked me in here, i'm in a prison. Tomorrow when school ends in running and never coming back. I asked Ethan to go and he agreed we will pack food in our backpacks, with food, water, and a few extra things i am packing some BOOKS I can't live without them. PAGE BREAK

Aliyah's POV We get out of school and meet at the fence. "Ready" Ethan asks? I shake my head, and we climb over the fence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
><strong>Tobias's POV<strong>  
>Aliyah was supposed to be home about now. I hope she hasn't been kidnapped by some stranger, or is with Ethan. ETHAN!<br>Of course! I have to go find her.  
><strong>Aliyah's POV<strong>  
>We climb over the fence and run. We don't stop until we are about a good mile into the forest. Then Ethan asks me a<br>question i have never thought I'd hear.  
>" do you ever think about kids"? i was shocked but i could hear in his voice hope, he wanted me to say yes.<br>" yes" i replied hoping it was what he wanted. then we start a conversation on that. he asks me if I would ever start a family  
>with him, and I answered of course! His eyes lit up and in that moment the world was on fire, and all I could concentrate on was<br>his eyes and his smile, so simple yet the most beautiful thing i ever saw. Then quickly he spoke i almost couldn't understand  
>him.<br>" when do you want a family with me"? the question took me by surprise and I had to think about it, we were in the forest with a  
>good chance that no one will find us.<br>" whenever you want one" i almost choke i say them so fast.  
>" awesome because i want one A.S.A.P" he looks at me and it's almost as if he's looking into my soul.<br>Then before i know it he grabs me and pushes me against a tree, and kisses me. Then he pulls away and walks ahead and doesn't say a  
>word.<br>** PAGE BREAK**

We have been walking for what seems like hours before we stop and right in front of me is a wooden cabin.  
>"this is beautiful, are we going to live here"?<br>"Yes" is all Ethan says. We go inside set our things down and look at the rooms. Nothing.  
>" I guess it's a good thing we brought blankets then" he says. we unpack and put things away. Ethan pulls two blankets from his<br>bag and lays them down. A thick one on the bottom and a semi-thick one on top. he asks if i remembered all my clothes. I tell him  
>yes and go into my room and put pj's on. I walk back into the room with the make-shift bed. Ethan was gone. Then all of a sudden he jumps<br>out and grabs me.  
>" ahh, Ethan let me go" i yelled. he kept tickling me and set me on the bed.<br>" you said you wanted a family, and we have nothing better to do" he gives me a mischievous smile. Then he kisses my neck and tugs  
>at my shirt, while i am franticly pulling his shirt off as well, He get my shirt off and goes down to my bra and unclasps it. He<br>starts biting my nipple and it hardens at the touch, he soon starts to kiss down my stomach and looks up at me when he reaches my pants  
>He unbuttons them and pulls them off easily. When me and him are both only in our underwear he slides his fingers across me and pulls them<br>down so i am completely naked underneath him. I pull his boxer shorts off as well then he looks up and says " ready"?


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias's POV**

I knew she was going to be with him and her backpack was STUFFED like every centimeter had something crammed into it. So that being the case they would have run away. And I know Aliyah trusts Ethan a lot so she would follow him anywhere. So I guess it is a good thing she was wearing her feathery blue shirt that molts everywhere. She will be getting out of school in a minute so I will drive and follow them.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK **

I arrive just in time to see them jump the fence, I wait until they are a ways into the forest before heading in after them. They run about a good mile into the forest until stopping. Just after a minute I am close enough to hear they're conversation. EWWWW. OH MY GOODNESS! ETHAN YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TPUCH MY DAUGHTER,LET ALONE HAVE SEX WITH HER! I get filled with rage and can barely contain my temper. We continue walking and before i know it we are by an old cabin. Aliyah and Ethan walk in and get settled. Before long i hear a moan and i scream in my head, and start storming towards the door!

**Aliyah's POV**

Ethan quickly thrusts himself inside me and I moan loudly. He keeps thrusting inside me and then all goes to hell. My dad storms in and sees us. I want o scream but can't then unexpectedly he turns and leaves.

**Tobias's POV**

When i push open the door Ethan is going inside Aliyah and i can't bare it, if she's going to get herself pregnant she can deal with it, she can deal with the pain and the guilt with Ethan right beside her. Then surprisingly shortly after I leave I hear ANOTHER moan. OF COURSE THEY ARE AT IT AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter** 5**

Aliyah's POV

After the whole night we fall asleep tangled together. I can't believe that daddy found us. Ethan didn't care he kept going, but I was terrified.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

In the morning we eat some granola bars. I ask if we have to _go again_ tonight and he answers YES, firmly. I guess he REALLY wants to get me pregnant, then I start to wonder, What if I get pregnant then he leaves? Will he? I hope not. Ethan starts thinking of names, and he is obsessed with this. But I CAN'T TAKE IT!

" ETHAN I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN"T DO THIS! " I scream. he nods then says nothing. "I'm sorry"

"it's ok, I get it, it's just that... well I really wan to be a father and I will never leave you" He responds. We get through the day then he comes in while im changing,

" we don't have to tonight if you don't want to" he says

" I trust you, It's fine"

Tobias's POV

I get home and cry and think to myself _oh Tris, why did you have to leave you had Aliyah then left saying you couldn't handle a child. I want you here I would give anything to see you._

Tris's POV

I stare at my phone, should I call him? I decide to it's been 16 years and I miss him SOO much, so I scroll down to contacts and dial his number, 1 ring, 2 ring, 3 rings, 4 rings _maybe he wont pick up_ then an answer.

" Hello?"

"Tobias, is that you, this is Tris"

" Tris, Oh MY GOD TRIS I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!"

" I missed you too and I still love you with all my heart, I haven't been with ANYONE!"

" Oh ok, well why did you call, is something wrong?"

" no, I just, I , I , I want to come back home, can I?"

" YES, TRIS YOU CAN, YOU ALWAYS COULD'VE! "

" ok, well im in Colorado so I will be there in about 5 days, if that is you still live in the same place,"

" I do, I am SOO happy Tris"

" me too, call you later".

Aliyah's POV

We have spent literally hours this time and I should DEFINIATLY be pregnant. We go to sleep then I occurs to me I am definitely pregnant, so we should go back now, what is anyone going to stop us now?

" Ethan, Ethan, WAKE UP!" he jolts awake,

" What Aliyah?" I explain to him and he agrees " fine we'll go back in 2 days".


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Aliyah's POV**

After a few days i get home and knock on the door i hear someone coming and dad opens it " Hi Aliyah' he says.

I cant help myself i hug him tightly and start sobbing, i missed him A lot.

" shh baby its OK, your going to be fine" he strokes my hair and then i fall asleep in his arms, when i do awake i go downstairs and find dad cooking breakfast.

** Time laps**

**Tris's POV**

I arrive just when i said i would, i go up the stairs and knock on the door, a girl about 16 Answers she has Amazing dark blue eyes and brown hair with a figure like me, soon it hits me_ she looks lik both me and Tobias, can it be? i have to make sure all Tobias said about her was that her name was Aliyah._

_"_hello, who are you" i ask

" my name is Aliyah, but the question is who are you"?

" i'm Tris is Tobias home?' Aliyah says she will go get him and i hear her run up the stairs.

**Aliyah's POV**

That lady's name sounded familiar, i ran upstairs to get dad and told him someone was here to see him. I didn't want to go down stairs right away so i did light workouts so i wouldn't get too fat. Once done i went down the stairs but half way i could hear them talking

_Tris i'm happy tour finally here, Once Aliyah figures out your her mom she will be excited, but first there is something i want to tell you about her... _Before dad can get another word out i race down the stairs making sure they heard me, i turn towards Tris " hi mom" is all i say. she looks at me thn replies " hello Aliyah, i guess you found out, i'm sorry i haven't been here i had business to do." i didn't want to be here when dad told her the news so i said i was going for a walk, but i was really going to go see Ethan.

**Tobias's POV**

Aliyah races down the stairs and immediately stars a conversation with Tris, then after a while he says she was going to go for a walk. "so what i was about to tell you is that...well, Aliyah is pregnat and the father is named Ethan. Tris's eyes widen and then she calms down and speaks "Tobias this isn't a funny joke" "It's not a joke she got knocked up" i say " well then she is in for a lot of pain."

**Tris's POV**

i just found out my daughter is pregnant for about a month, and she is 16. I actually feel sorry for her it is a lot of pain Physically and Mentally, i hope she is stronger than i am otherwise she is going to _Shatter._


	7. Update

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING DON'T READ IT, IF YOU THINK I'M BAD KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! YOU TRY WRITING A BOOK, DOING SCHOOL WORK,WATCH YOUR SISTER, AND HATE YOURSELF! SO I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR DAMN CRAP!**

**DEDICATED TO A GUEST YOU KNOW WHO U R**


	8. an idea

hey! Ok so an idea came to me last night and I was thinking about a new story that could be a story to get my ideas flowing again, Tris would be a stripper but a virgin and Tobias would be the town's bad boy, what happens when they meet, tar their pasts all that different. How did they end up this way? Tell me what you think about it.


	9. Chapter 12

**Aliyah's POV **

for the next few weeks Ethan was allowed to come over and help me decide what to do with the baby. I was already pulled from school by my parents. All the while I have mom come bring me weird foods like: peanut butter and cheddar sandwiches, pickles in BBQ sauce, and bananas in ketchup. I am now 6 months 7 months pregnant and am excited yet nervous at the same time for the baby to come.

**Tobias's POV**

While Aliyah and Ethan are up in her room I start thinking to myself as well. _where will the baby sleep? What about school,clothes,food? _ The more I think the more stressed I become, Tris come over and massages my back. It is peaceful for a long while.

**Time laps**

**Aliyah's POV**

I am officially 9 months pregnant and due at any time. Me and Ethan walk around the yard taking in the scenario. It's spring and all the little creatures are out, along with the deer and birds. I start to take another step when my water breaks and a searing pain shoots through my body. I start to lean down to subside it to make it stop but it doesn't. I scream loudly. Ethan looks down at me with a confused look.

" Go...Get...Mom" I manage to say between screams. My mom comes out a minute later scared. She sees me and walks over.

" It's OK, it's OK, its just a contraction. It means the baby is coming" She says calmly, then again more panicked " The baby is coming" She screams to my dad. He comes out, then turns around and starts the truck. I get in and hear him on the phone with the hospital. I feel another contraction and scream once again. " Oh, baby. You will be Ok, everything is going to be just fine." she says to me to calm me down. But somehow I feel like something is wrong.

* * *

><p>We get there and another contraction starts, I scream. Ethan comes up to me and tells me soothing things and holds my hand. We enter a room where they put me into a hospital gown. They start talking about what will happen and when. Another contraction.<p>

" Well that was about 5 minutes apart, we are going to the delivery room" Then starts taking us away. Once we are set up in the delivery room I have another contraction. My dad comes over to hold my hand and so does my mom, but Ethan wants to be a doctor so he stays near the doctors.

**Ethan's POV**

She is just a little bit dilated when doctor takes me and Tobias out of the room.

" We have some bad news, the baby is in a fatal position to where we can save the baby and loose the mom or save the mom and loose the baby. We have to decide quickly or we loose them both" He says it as if it's the most normal thing in the world, but to me it feels like the end of the world. i turn to Tobias, He looks as if he is processing what has just been said. We both walk in and tell Aliyah. It is her that should choose.

" Save the baby" She says. " I will be gone but you will have the baby, like you always wanted." she finishes.

" We can have another kid later, but there will never be another you" I say, choking on my words,as i start to cry.

" We need you Aliyah" her parents say as well.

" I know but, I have had 16 good years here, whereas the baby will have a few seconds if you save me." She starts to crack up too. " You said t was my choice and I say the baby lives. You can teach it to talk,walk,run and all sorts of things. You will share stories of me" She tells us all, and we start to finally cry. Tris goes and tells the doctors what to do.


	10. Chapter 13

**Aliyah's POV **

I can feel the baby coming and I start screaming. The doctors say to stop, they reach inside me and it hurts like a bitch. I try to stay awake and i feel them turn the baby and its too much so I close my eyes, and fall into a painful sleep that might be my death.

**Ethan's POV**

She closes her eyes and I scream and probably start crying. I want her back, not just a piece of her, but her. She was nice, funny,brave, strong and my world. As i watch her close her eyes I can almost feel all of that disappear. The doctors manage to turn the baby and pull it out. It's a boy. He has blonde hair and my hazel eyes. He starts screaming as if he feels the loss of his mother as well.

**Tobias's POV**

Ethan starts screaming when Aliyah closes her eyes and tears stream down his cheeks. he loved her, I can feel it and see it as he watches her die and the doctors pull the baby from her. The baby looks like them both and I start to feel guilty when I yelled at Aliyah for when she came home and told me she was pregnant. I feel as if she never knew how much I loved her, and maybe she doesn't. The baby boy reaches a hand out for Ethan and continues screaming.

**Ethan's POV**

The baby reaches out to me as he screams and cries. I wait for the doctors to wash him up before I hold him. I can't help but look at Aliyah lying there motionless. She will never meet him. Him. He needs a name, I decide on Trystan. He reaches out with his fingers and wraps them around my thumb.

**Tris's POV**

Ethan holds Trystan and holds him while glancing at Aliyah every once in a while. After Tobias holds Trystan I get to. I hold him as if he is the most precious thing in the whole world, even if he isn't mine. I hold him for a long time until Ethan wants him back. I hand him over and smile as I watch the two. Trystran smiles up at him. Then I look over at Aliyah wishing so badly that she was here when, her eyes start to flutter open.

**Aliyah's POV**

I open my eyes slowly thinking i'm in heaven when, i look around and see Ethan holding my baby boy, Dad watching them, and Mom looking at me. She yells my name and they all look at me. Ethan almost drops the baby and comes over to me with him. Dad walks over looking slightly confused. My mom just hugs me. I hug her back and take my baby from Ethan.

" His name is Trystan, like we agreed." He says before hugging me tightly then kissing me.

* * *

><p>It took everyone a while to get used to me being alive but I am happy. Trystan is previously 2 months old. I start to feel pain in my lower stomach but choose to ignore it. I ignore it until it hurts to badly and I scream out. Dad comes over to me and drives me to the hospital when it wouldn't stop. When we get there they immediately take me to a room and start examining me. I feel slightly tired and close my eyes. The pain stops as I feel a thread tugging at me. I can tell it is death, but what I do not know is why I am dying. I give into the thread and it is peaceful.<p>

**Tobias's POV**

The doctors tell me, Ethan, and Tris that since the birth Aliyah has been fighting death quite effectively but for some strange reason she started loosing the battle. I can tell that this is not just the works of nature but of something, someone, greater. He spared her because we wished so badly for her to stay for a little longer. He let her watch Trystan until he could no longer keep her here.

**Aliyah's POV**

I go forward and see a gate guarded by magnificent angels. I walk through as someone calls my name and I turn.

" Hello Aliyah. I am God. I have let you live a while longer so you would have a chance to meet your child. But now I need you here. you understand, don't you?"

I shake my head signaling yes. He takes me around and I smile at the scenery. I will miss my family, but I feel no sorrow. They will live on with me in their hearts. Ethan will get Trystan to raise and I will help from here when I can. I would want to go back if I could , but this is my life now. I was wrong going off and getting pregnant but I do not regret the child I gave to the world. May they all see that I will love them always and I knew they loved me. I will remember all my memories of them and watch them all grow old and leave the broken world behind them. But when they do, I will be here welcoming them home.

**Sorry guys. I just wanted a story where actual life takes place. Not everyone lives after giving birth. I'm sorry for not updating but, Pm or review saying how I did and what I can work on. Thanks!**


End file.
